wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu OLBRZYM STALOWY. Niepodobna wyobrazić sobie większego osłupienia nad to, które ogarnęło mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci. tak Hindusów jak i Anglików, na wielkiej drodze z Kalkutty do Chandernagor. Dnia 6, maja równo ze wschodem słońca, z jednego z głównych przedmieść stolicy Indji, wśród dwóch szeregów ciekawych, cisnących się z obu stron drogi, posuwał się szczególniejszy wehikuł; jeśli można tak nazwać dziwny przyrząd, przesuwający się po wybrzeżu Hougly. Na czele, jako jedyny motor, posuwał się spokojnie i tajemniczo olbrzymi słoń, mający 20 stóp wysokości, 30 długości i odpowiednią szerokość. Trąba jego była nieco odwinięta niby wielki róg obfitości; wielkie złocone kły wysuwały się z ogromnej paszczy na kształt dwóch groźnych kos. Na ciemno-zielonym dziwacznie upstrzonym korpusie, roztaczała się bogata jaskrawa draperja, przetykana srebrem i złotem, zakończona przepyszną frendzlą z torsadą i kwastami. Na grzbiecie tego słonia wznosił się rodzaj wieżyczki, zakończonej na sposób indyjski okrągławą kopułą, której ściany zaopatrzone były w grube szklanne soczewki, podobne do okienek w ścianach kajut okrętowych. Słoń ten ciągnął pociąg złożony z dwóch wagonów a raczej z dwóch domów, przenośnych bungalów, z których każdy osadzony był na czterech bogato rzeźbionych kołach. Koła te, których tylko niższa część była widoczna, poruszały się w bębenkach zasłaniających do połowy podstawy ogromnych przyrządów ruchu. Te dwa wozy łączył ze sobą mostek zwodzony. Jak to być mogło, aby jeden słoń, choćby nadzwyczaj silny, mógł uciągnąć dwa tak wielkie i ciężkie wagony, i to jak się zdawało bez najmniejszego wysilenia! A przecież tak było. Szerokie łapy, zadziwiającego zwierzęcia podnosiły się i opadały bezzwiednie z mechaniczną regularnością i w jednej chwili zwalniał lub przyspieszał biegu, choć nie widać było „mahuta” (przewodnika) kierującego nim ręką lub głosem. Oto co najpierw zdumiewało ciekawych, jak patrzyli z oddali, ale gdy zbliżyli się do olbrzyma, podziw ich nie miał granic. Najpierw tedy dawał im się słyszeć rodzaj miarowego mruczenia, podobnego wydawanemu przez tych olbrzymów fauny indyjskiej; nadto w pewnych małych przystankach, z podniesionej w górę trąby buchały kłęby pary. A przecież był to wyraźnie słoń. Jego chropowata czarno-zielona skóra pokrywała widocznie ogromne kości, jakiemi natura obdarzyła tego króla gruboskórców. Oczy jego jaśniały blaskiem życia, członki mogły się poruszać. Gdyby jednak ktoś z tych ciekawych dotknął ręką ogromnego zwierza, przekonałby się wnet, że jest to naśladownictwo, przedstawiające nawet z bliska wszelkie pozory życia. Jakoż rzeczywiście słoń ten wyrobiony był z blachy stalowej, a we wnętrzu jego kryła się lokomotywa. Co zaś do pociągu, był to dom przenośny, jak to przyrzekł inżynier. Pierwszy wagon, czyli dom, służył za pomieszkanie dla pułkownika Munro, dla kapitana Hod, dla Banksa i dla mnie. W drugim mieściła się służba i sierżant Mac Neil. Banks i pułkownik Munro dotrzymali swoich przyrzeczeń, tak więc dnia 6. maja mogliśmy puścić się w drogę tym zadziwiającym wekihułem, aby zwiedzić północne okolice półwyspu indyjskiego. Ale do czegoż ten dziwny słoń? Co znaczy ta dziwna fantazja tak niezgodna z praktycznością Anglików? Nikomu dotąd ani w umyśle nie powstało, aby lokomotywie, czy to mającej jechać po szynach kolei żelaznej, czy po wielkich traktach, nadawać kształt jakiegoś czworonożnego zwierza. Przyznaję, że gdyśmy po raz pierwszy zobaczyli tę zadziwiającą maszynę, osłupieliśmy z podziwu. Zarzuciliśmy przyjaciela Banksa niezliczonemi pytaniami, gdyż lokomotywa ta była zbudowana podług jego planu i pod jego kierunkiem. Skąd mógł mu przyjść tak niepojęty pomysł, aby ukryć lokomotywę między stalowemi ścianami mechanicznego słonia. – Kochani przyjaciele, – odpowiedział poważnie Banks, czy znacie radżę z Buthanu? – Otóż zanim umarł radża z Buthanu, żył inaczej jak inni. Przepadał za wszelkiego rodzaju przepychem, nie odmawiał sobie niczego, co mu tylko mogło przyjść na myśl. Łamał sobie głowę, aby wymyśleć jakieś niepodobieństwo i gdyby umysł jego był płodniejszy w pomysły, skarb jego opróżniłby się bardzo prędko. Był nadzwyczaj bogaty, jak to niegdyś bywali indyjscy nabobowie; posiadał wielkie skrzynie pełne laków rupji. Nie znał żadnych trosk i chyba się o to kłopotał, aby wydawać pieniądze nie w tak pospolity sposób jak jego koledzy miljonerzy. Otóż raz przyszła mu myśl, która go wielce niepokoiła, a z której i sam Salomon mógłby być dumny, aby odbyć podróż w sposób zupełnie dotąd nieznany, ekwipażem o jakim nikt nie marzył nawet. Gdyby znał działanie pary, byłby ją użył do swego pomysłu: nie znając, zwrócił się do mnie, gdyż znaliśmy się z sobą. Sam mi narysował plan swego oryginalnego ekwipażu i nie myślcie, że parsknąłem śmiechem, słuchając radżę. Zrozumiałem, że myśl tak wielka mogła się tylko zrodzić w umyśle indyjskiego monarchy i zapragnąłem gorąco urzeczywistnić ją jak najprędzej, z własnem i poetycznego mego kljenta zadowoleniem, Poważny inżynier nie zawsze ma sposobność spotykania się z fantastycznością, a fantazja radży nie była niemożliwą do urzeczywistnienia; wiecie co już dokonała technika, ale nie wiecie czego w przyszłości dokonać jeszcze może. Zabrałem się więc do pracy i udało mi się w osłonie z blachy stalowej w postaci słonia ukryć kocioł, mechanizm i tender lokomotywy drożnej, ze wszystkiemi przynależytościami. Trąba tak urządzona, że może się podnosić i opuszczać, posłużyła za komin, za pomocą odpowiedniego przyrządu zaprzągłem nogi mego słonia do kół maszyny, oczy urządziłem jak soczewki w morskiej latarni, aby tryskały przez nie dwa strumienie elektrycznego światła i w ten sposób stworzyłem mego sztucznego słonia. Jednakże nie dokonałem tego odrazu; nastręczało się wiele nie łatwych do pokonania trudności. Ten motor, ta olbrzymia zabawka kosztowała mnie wiele trudów i bezsennych nocy, tak, że nareszcie radża trawiony gorączkową niecierpliwością, większą część życia przepędzając w moich warsztatach, umarł zanim zdołałem wypróbować ostatnie ulepszenia i zanim słoń jego mógł się puścić w podróż. Biedak nie miał nawet tej pociechy, aby choć raz przejechać się w swoim przenośnym domu. Spadkobiercy jego nie tak bujną obdarzeni wyobraźnią, spoglądali na moje dzieło z zabobonną trwogą, uważając je za wymysł szaleńca, chętnie więc pozbyli go się za marne pieniądze. Teraz wiecie już kochani przyjaciele, jakim sposobem my jedni na całym świecie, za to ręczyć mogę, mamy do rozporządzenia słonia parowego o sile ośmdziesięciu koni. – Brawo i brawo Banks! – wykrzyknął kapitan Hod. Znakomity inżynier, umiejący być zarazem artystą i poetą w żelazie i stali, to istny biały kruk. – Gdy po śmierci radży nabyłem jego ekwipaż, nie miałem odwagi zniszczyć mojego słonia i przywrócić lokomotywie jej zwykłe kształty. – I dobrześ zrobił – rzekł kapitan, pyszny i okazały jest ten twój słoń. A jakież to zdziwienie wywoła ten zwierz olbrzymi, gdy wieźć nas będzie wśród równin i dżungli Hindostanu. Wielki jest pomysł tego radży! – a my wprowadzimy go w wykonanie – wszak prawda pułkowniku? Pułkownik Munro prawie się uśmiechnął, co było nieomylnym znakiem zezwolenia na projektowaną podróż. Tak więc słoń stalowy, to jedyne w swoim rodzaju zwierzę, ten sztuczny Lewiatan, miał stać się przenośnym domem czterech Anglików, zamiast służyć do przejażdżek najbogatszego z radżów indyjskich. jego licznego dworu i służby. Lokomotywa drożna, do której Banks zastosował umiejętnie najnowsze naukowe udoskonalenia i wynalazki, była w ten sposób skonstruowana. Cały mechanizm, walce (cylindry), skrzynki i pompa zasilająca, mimowody (ekscentryki) umieszczone zostały między czterema kołami, a po nad nimi kociół z ogniskiem mającem sześćdziesiąt metrów przestrzeni. Umieszczone to było całkowicie na przedniej części korpusu stalowego słonia, w którego tylnej części znajdował się tender przeznaczony na zbiornik wody i paliwa. Mała przestrzeń oddzielająca tender od kotła, ułatwiała palaczowi jego zadanie. Po nad korpusem zwierza wznosi się kopuła, zbudowana tak, aby kule przebić jej nie mogły, tam przebywa maszynista, a w razie groźniejszej napaści wszyscy obecni schronićby się do niej mogli. Tuż przed oczyma maszynisty mieściły się klapy bezpieczeństwa i manometr, wykazujący natężenie pary, a tuż pod ręką regulator dla regulowania pary i korba dla manewrowania w celu dowolnego zarządzenia ruchu naprzód czy wstecz. W kopule osadzone były grube szkła soczewkowate, przez które maszynista mógł widzieć roztaczającą się przed nim drogę, a odpowiednio urządzony pedał dozwalał mu zmieniać i nadawać pociągowi żądany kierunek. Resory z najlepszej stali przytwierdzone do osi w ten sposób podtrzymywały kocioł i tender, iż łagodziły wstrząśnienia, spowodowane nierównością gruntu. Wypróbowanej mocy koła urządzone są w sposób niedopuszczający „ślizgania”. Jak to powiedział Banks, nominalna siła maszyny odpowiada sile ośmdziesięciu koni, ale można ją podnieść do stu pięćdziesięciu, nie obawiając się eksplozji. Maszyna ta urządzona została według zasad systemu Fielda o podwójnym walcu. Szczelnie zamknięta skrzynka osłaniała cały mechanizm, nie dopuszczając kurzu szkodliwie oddziaływającego na wszystkie części składowe. Największą jej zaletą zaś było, że potrzebowała mało a produkowała wiele i można było ją opalać zarówno węglem jak drzewem. Według oszacowania Inżyniera Banksa lokomotywa ta mogła przebiegać 25 kilometrów na godzinę, a po odpowiedniej drodze nawet 40 kilometrów. Wielkie pochyłości lokomotywa ta przebywała z łatwością. Dodać trzeba, że Anglicy pobudowali w Indjach tysiące mil doskonałych dróg, wybornie nadających się do podobnych lokomotyw. Sama Great Trunk Road przerzynająca półwysep, ciągnie się przez przestrzeń 1.200 mil angielskich, czyli blizko dwa tysiące kilometrów. Lecz Banks nie samą tylko drożną lokomotywę, ale i pociągi należące do niej odkupił na rzecz pułkownika Munro od spadkobierców naboba. Nic dziwnego, że radża Buthanu kazał go urządzić według swojej fantazji i na sposób indyjski. Słusznie nazwałem go przenośnym bungalowem, gdyż dwa składające go wagony, były najcudowniejszym okazem indyjskiej architektury. Wyobraźmy sobie jakby dwie pagody bez minaretów, z dachami zaokrąglonemi jak wydęte kopuły, z wystawami u okien wspierającemi się na bogato rzeźbionych filarach, ozdoby misternie wyrzynane z drogocennego różnobarwnego drzewa i piękne werandy, jedna z przodu, druga od tyłu. Zdawałoby się, że dwie te pagody przeniesione zostały ze świętego wzgórza Sonnaghura, połączone z sobą i zaprzężone w olbrzymiego stalowego słonia miały biedz po drogach. Nie dość na tem, cudowna ta lokomotywa mogła zarówno biedz jak pływać. Niższa część korpusu słonia, w której zawarty był kocioł i maszyna, stanowiła zarazem łódkę z lekkiej blachy tak sprytnie obmyśloną, iż nadawała się do pływania, więc w razie napotkania na drodze jakichś rzek czy jezior, słoń, którego nogi opatrzone były odpowiednim przyrządem, śmiało rzucał się w ich fale, ciągnąc za sobą cały tabor, czyli tak nazwany przez Banksa „Steam-House” jak i my odtąd nazywać go będziemy. Podwójne to zastosowanie stawało się nieocenionem w tych obszernych przestrzeniach Indji, gdzie znajduje się bardzo wiele rzek czekających jeszcze na mosty. Pod względem tedy zewnętrznym jedyny len w swoim rodzaju pociąg, odpowiadał w zupełności żądaniu kapryśnego radży Buthanu. Banks zastosował się do jego woli, nadając motorowi kształt słonia, a wagonom pozór pagód, ale za to wnętrze urządził na sposób angielski, odpowiedni do długiej podróży. Steam-House składał się z dwóch wagonów, sześć metrów szerokich, zatem przechodziły one poza koła, mające tylko pięć metrów szerokości. Wagony zawieszone były na bardzo długich i łatwo uginających się resorach, przez co nie podlegały trzęsieniu i przesuwały się równie lekko jak wagony kolejowe najdoskonalej dopasowane do dróg żelaznych. Pierwszy wagon miał piętnaście metrów długości. Z przodu urządzona była piękna weranda, opierająca się na lekkich kolumnach po nad balkonem, na którym dziesięć osób mogło pomieścić się wygodnie. Z werandy tej wychodziły dwa okna i drzwi balkonowe, prowadzące do salonu. W salonie tym obitym drogocennemi tkaninami jedwabnemi, stał piękny stół, bibljoteka, wygodne sofki rozstawione pod ścianami; posadzkę pokrywał gruby dywan smyrneński. Przed oknami pourządzane były „talis” to jest rodzaj ekranów, skrapianych nieustannie pachnącą wodą a te roztaczały miły chłód tak w salonie, jak w przyległych przegrodzeniach, tworzących pokoje. U sufitu zawieszona była „punka”, którą automatycznie poruszał bieg pociągu, a gdy tenże się zatrzymał, czynność tę spełniał jeden ze służby. Poruszenie to wywoływało prąd powietrza, niezbędnego dla ochłodzenia temperatury, która tu w pewnych miesiącach roku dochodzi w cieniu do przeszło czterdziestu pięciu stopni. Naprzeciw okna balkonowego znajdowały się drzwi artystycznie wykonane; prowadzące do sali jadalnej, oświetlonej nietylko obszernemi oknami, ale i przez sufit ze szkła matowego. Na środku stał stół jadalny, przy którym mogło się pomieścić ośmiu biesiadników, a że nas było tylko czterech, mogliśmy więc rozsiadać się wygodnie. Na bufecie w kredensach stały bogate srebra, kryształy i porcelana; zbytku tego domaga się bowiem komfort angielski Dodam jeszcze, iż wszystkie przedmioty, podlegające łatwo uszkodzeniu lub stłuczeniu ustawione były w dobrze dopasowanych zagłębieniach, jak się to praktykuje na okrętach, przez co nie mogły być narażone na uderzenia, ani na upadek, choćby nawet pociąg zniewolony był puścić się na najgorsze drogi. W głębi sali jadalnej były drzwi, wychodzące na korytarz, prowadzący do tylnego balkonu, także pokrytego werandą. Z tego korytarza wchodziło się do czterech pokoików, oświetlonych z boku; w każdym z nich stało łóżko, toaleta, szafa i sofka; były urządzone jak kajuty na najpiękniejszych okrętach transatlantyckich. Pułkownik Munro zajmował pierwszy pokoik na lewo; drugi na prawo inżynier Banks. Z prawej strony naprzeciw pokoiku inżyniera, znajdował się pokój kapitana Hod; ja zamieszkałem pokój umieszczony naprzeciw pokoju pułkownika Munro. Drugi wagon miał dwanaście metrów długości i tu znajdował się balkon z werandą, z którego wychodziło się do obszernej kuchni, po dwóch stronach jej urządzone były składy i spiżarnie obficie zaopatrzone. Po za kuchnią był pokój jadalny dla służby, oświetlony otworem urządzonym w suficie. Po rogach znajdowały się cztery kajuty przeznaczone dla sierżanta Mac Netla, dla maszynisty, dla palacza i służącego pułkownika Munro. Dalej ku tyłowi, dwie kajuty, jedna dla kucharza, druga dla służącego kapitana Hoda; lodownia, skład na pakunki i potrzebne sprzęty, do których wchodziło się z tylnego balkonu. Tak więc Banks nadzwyczaj rozumnie i wygodnie urządził oba mieszkania ruchomego domu. W zimie mogły być ogrzewane zapomocą przyrządu, który ciepło dostarczone przez maszynę rozprowadzał po pokojach, a oprócz tego urządzone były dwa kominki, jeden w salonie, drugi w sali jadalnej. Mogliśmy więc nie obawiać się ostrości zimnej pory roku, choćby u podnóża gór Tybetu. Nie zapomnieliśmy zaopatrzyć się w zapasy żywności i w wyborne konserwy, których zapas mógł starczyć na cały rok dla nas i dla wszystkich osób, należących do podróży. Mieliśmy całe pudła konserw mięsnych, doskonałe buljony i pasztety z „murgisów” czyli kurcząt indyjskich, których na całym półwyspie zjadają niezliczoną ilość. Nie zapomnieliśmy także o skondenzowanem mleku, które można przewozić jak najdalej i przechowywać bardzo długo. Chcąc otrzymać skondenzowane mleko, trzeba je poddać wyparowaniu, aby zgęstniało jak ciasto, które następnie zamyka się w szczelnie zachodzące pudełka, obejmujące niespełna 450 gramów. Dodawszy do tego pięć razy tyle wody, otrzymamy trzy kwarty płynu, niczem nie różniącego się od dobrego zwyczajnego mleka. W strefach tak gorących, lód jest nietylko nadzwyczaj użyteczny, ale prawie niezbędny; można go mieć na zawołanie za pomocą przyrządu Carrego, wywołującego obniżenie temperatury przez ulotnienie gazu amoniakowego. W tylnym rogu jednego wagonu urządzona była jakby lodownia, tak więc z pomocą ulatniania się amoniaku czy też ulotnienia eteru metalicznego, moglibyśmy choćby jak najdłużej przechowywać zapasy upolowanej przez nas zwierzyny, Tak suto zaopatrzeni nie potrzebowaliśmy obawiać się braku żywności. Mieliśmy także odpowiedni zapas napojów; doskonałe wina francuskie, kilka gatunków piwa, wódki i arak, aby na wszelki wypadek niczego nam nie zabrakło. Mogliśmy tedy podróżować bezpiecznie, tem bardziej, że nie zamierzaliśmy oddalać się bardzo od zamieszkałych prowincji półwyspu. A Indje nie są bynajmniej pustynią; byleby nie zabrakło rupji, można tam dostać nietylko rzeczy niezbędnych, ale nawet zadowolić zbytkowne wymagania. Tylko w razie, gdyby nam przyszło zimować w okolicach północnych u podnóża Himalajów, wtedy może musielibyśmy poprzestać na naszych podróżnych zapasach. W każdym razie byliśmy zupełnie spokojni, licząc na to, że praktyczny Banks nie da nam doznać niedostatku. Plan naszej podróży, z wyjątkiem nieprzewidzianych wypadków, był następujący: Wyjechawszy z Kalkutty posuwać się doliną Gangesu aż do Allahabad, następnie przebyć królestwo Audh aż do pierwszych przedgórzy Tybetu, zatrzymywać się w niektórych miejscowościach dłużej lub krócej, by kapitan Hod mógł urządzać sobie polowania i nareszcie dotrzeć aż do Bombaju. Tak więc zamierzaliśmy przebyć przeszło 900 mil drogi, ale jadąc w wygodnym ruchomym domu i z dostateczną służbą; któżby w takich warunkach bał się odbyć podróż choćby na około świata?